The True Originals: Lost in a Storybook
by JokerJKVanessa
Summary: *Part 2 in the TTO series* After travelling to Neverland through Rikki's portal. Sirena is alone, she winds up on an island with a very eyebrow twitchy teen who seems to be more evil than he appears. Then, she turns off her emotions and leaves for Storybrooke, waiting to get revenge on a certain pirate for aiding in the massacre of her friends.


*Disclaimer* Yea I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Once Upon a Time. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction in my spare time.

Also, I would like to add, in this fic, Peter never died, and he wasn't Rumple's father either. I just feel it's better for mah story.

 _Previously in The True Originals: Move to Beacon Hills_

" _Obviously you're lying. So now I can hunt you to each corner of the earth, everywhere you try to hide I will find you, and one day, you'll suffer my wrath." "Not if she isn't in this universe," Rikki quipped. Before I even realised what was happening I was being pulled through the tunnel, and knowing Rikki, I was going to another universe. One I may not be able to escape from without the use of Rikki's magic. I fell out of the portal, crashing into a tree. "Rikki what did you do?" I shouted. I did the only logical thing and punched the tree beside me to blow off some steam. There was a crack, and it fell over. "Now a girl comes to Neverland and destroys a tree. What's the meaning of this?" a boy asked, appearing out of thin air right in front of me. "I don't have to answer to you boy," I spat. I was angry, and no one was messing with me right now. "That's not very nice is it? Appearances can fool you. I'm much older than you think," he stated, walking closer. "If you want to pull the age card, you'd lose, by a lot," I said, ignoring his ignorant smirk. "Neverland hasn't even existed that long. You aren't very good at lying. Maybe we can help you with that," he made a simple gesture and a dozen boys stepped out from the brush. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I just looked at him, like he was crazy. "And you are?" "Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked._

Ch. 1 Neverland Awaits

Sirena's POV (For those of you who haven't read my other story, get used to it being in my OC's POV because I'm too lazy to write anyone else's)

"You're joking right?" I asked, hoping he was joking. I mean, I'm a pretty big Disney fan, but I wouldn't go that far.

"Why would I be joking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then my phone decided it would be a great time to start ringing, Rikki. But how? I put my phone on speaker, and silenced Peter by holding out my hand. "Rikki what did you do?" I asked in anger. " _I'm so sorry Sirena, it was the only way, Braedan wouldn't have stopped. You're safer in another dimension where he can't find you,"_ she panted. "Why are you running?" " _Braedan, he's chasing me. Without you here, our magical connection with you was broken. He's already killed Jay and everyone else. I'm so sorry, but Ash is gone too. I only had enough strength left to use my magic and call you across the dimensional border. But they brought a pirate, Killian Jones with them, or Captain Hook, he's the one who killed Jay and Ash. You were a great friend to me. I'll never forget that."_ Then the line went dead.

Tears were slowly streaming down my face, I had lost yet another person I loved.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I still don't know who you are," the boy, 'Peter Pan' said.

"It's none of your concern, I need to find my way home, and get revenge on someone," I snapped.

"Then you're in luck, revenge is my specialty," he smirked. My god would he stop doing that? It's way too attractive for someone who thinks that they're Peter Pan. A look of confusion then struck his face, "You're from outside of the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke aren't you? You're from the sheltered world."

"I've never heard of those two places. And in case you didn't hear my dying friend, I'm not even in the same universe as you soooooooo," I said with a dull tone.

"But that can only be achieved," he started, but I was quick enough to cut him off.

"By magic, I know. The girl I was talking to was a witch."

"Hmm. You're an interesting girl. And probably much stronger," he gestured to the fallen tree, "Than all of my Lost Boys combined."

"But?" I asked. It was so obvious what he was about to do.

"I'm stronger. I have all of Neverland at my will."

"I called it!" I shouted, earning odd looks from the 'Lost Boys' around him.

"How about a sword fight, and to make this fun, You can use magic. I know you don't have any, or you would have left, but I have magic so this is on my side," he smirked that attractive smirk.

"Where am I supposed to get a balanced sword?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Just think about a sword in your hand, and it'll appear," he said like it was obvious.

I thought about the sword I had back when I was still with Braedan, it was perfectly balanced, and made from the world's strongest and sharpest metal. Then I began to feel weight in my hand. I looked down, and there the sword was. "So you really are Peter Pan?" I laughed.

"Why would you think not?" he asked, "Oh wait, different universe."

"Are you prepared to lose Peter?"

"I never lose," he said. An evil glint in his eye. I'm guessing that here, Peter Pan was a psychopath.

"There's a first time for everything," I said. Then, he attempted to catch me off guard, so I just blocked his hit with my sword, looking bored. This continued for awhile, I would strike he would block, vise versa. "Come on Pan, you aren't even trying," I yawned.

"Let's start using my magic then," he said evilly. He flicked his wrist and my sword flew from my hand. He made another movement and threw me against the tree. "This is my island, and I will not have a mere girl, claiming to be from another universe insult me like this!" he screamed.

I attempted to move, but his magic was too strong.

"I get it. You aren't from another universe are you? Did Henry send you? Emma? Which one of them was it?"

I stayed silent, still trying to remove myself from his magic.

"If you won't say, it doesn't matter. You're just going to die," he said. He took his sword and drove it into my heart. He released his magic, having me tople to the forest floor.

I stood up, looking into his shocked eyes, and I removed the sword from my chest. Peter looked surprised, then scared, and then he just smirked.

"What is it with you and that smirk of yours?" I questioned, throwing his sword a few feet away.

"Well I believe I just found myself a new ally," He said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Would you stop the smirk and the eyebrow thing?" I yelled, "We all know it makes you look hot and all, but it's getting on my last nerve."

He chuckled, "So, will you tell me who you are now? I'm pretty sure a sword through the heart kills normal people," he said, raising his eyebrow again.

"I'm serious about the cute eyebrow thing, would you stop doing that?" I questioned, very annoyed. "And I'm Sirena. Sirena Bates," I said, copying his smirk, yet again.

"B-but that isn't possible. Last I heard you were in California," he said shocked.

"So you've heard of me," I pondered, "I guess Rikki didn't transport me across dimensions, just realms. And in this realm, fairytale characters exist?"

"The real ones, yes," he said, backing away. I looked around at the boys around him, and they just looked utterly confused and terrified.

"Just one question," I said to Peter's retreating figure, "You have magic correct? Which means you could bring me to this Storybrooke you were talking about."

"Why do you want to go there?" he asked, another eyebrow raise.

"Because I don't feel anything right now. I want to cause some chaos, get The Hunters attentions, and kill every last one of them for causing me this pain," I said, my eyes taking on a frightening shade of red. "And seriously stop with the eyebrows."

"I'm afraid I can't be seen in Storybrooke, so we'll have to be careful," he smirked.

"We'll be careful, and don't go starting with the smirk either," I warned.

He just scoffed and grabbed a vial from his back pocket. "This is pixie dust, if you ever need me to come back to Storybrooke, open the vial. I'll be there whenever."

"So, when I get to this Storybrooke, where should I go?" I asked.

"I'll drop you off right inside the border, when inside, go directly to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. It's Rumplestiltskin. Tell him you escaped from Neverland and you're looking for somewhere to stay. I'm certain he'll direct you to Emma, Regina, Snow, or keep you there himself."

As soon as he finished, in a puff of smoke, we were gone from the Lost Boy's sights. I looked around to find that Peter and I were on a road. I saw a 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. "So, this place doe exist."

"You should hurry and find the shop before it gets late. If you're not in town during the day, people might suspect something," Peter said, before he disappeared, he made sure to smirk, and raise an eyebrow at the same time. Then, he was gone.

"Would you stop doing the hot eyebrow-smirk thing?" I screamed at air. I realized he had already left, and just scoffed before I continued into the town.

I wandered around for about two hours before I finally came across the shop. Peter had given me some old clothes to make my appearance more believable. Now all I need is a name… If Peter recognized my name, then Rumplestiltskin surely would too. How about, Rikki Tyes. I feel I owe her some gratitude for sticking with me that long, and I'm going to make sure she didn't die for nothing.

I quickly started sobbing, just for the act, before I started frantically knowing on the locked door.

"Sorry, we're closed," a voice said from somewhere in the back.

"Is someone there, please help me, I don't know where I am," I sobbed.

A woman came from a room in the back, and quickly unlocked the door. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No, I-I don't know where I am. Th-that boy, Pan, he had his shadow thing take me, and now I'm lost. Could you please help me?" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll find you some help," she reassured, "Rumple! Get in here!" she yelled. She looked back at me and gave me a hug. "I'm Belle, and I'll see if you could stay over at one of my friend's houses tonight, I'm afraid we don't have any room here."

"Belle, what happened?" Rumple said. He rushed out from behind the counter and towards us.

"Pan took her, but his shadow brought her to Storybrooke," she said.

"Call Emma," he replied, "What's your name dearie?"

"I'm Rikki Tyes, I'm from London. Do you know if you could take me back? I don't know where I am," I said.

"We're in Storybrooke, Maine. And since you've met Peter, you know fairytales are real correct?" Belle asked.

"I kind of suspected that after the flying shadow," I chuckled.

"Well, my good friend Emma is going to watch over you tonight, ok? Rumple and I have already cleared everything with her, so you'll be ok," Belle said.

"Thank you so much for your kindness to me," I said.


End file.
